kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Jubila
Jubila is a sapphire blue Puffball girl and a member of The Fame Seekers. She is very calm and barely says anything. Appearance Jubila is a sapphire blue Puffball. Her hat's base looks exactly like the standard Bubble ability's crown except it is white and in place of the regular gem is a dark blue snowflake shaped gem with the exact same cut as the gem on the standard Ice hat. Several frost covered ice spikes protrude from the area inside the crown, they occasionally excrete a frothy bubble fluid. Personality Jubila is very calm and rarely speaks, however she does have a more aggresive side that is shown when she battles. Powers and Abilities Jubila possesses both the Bubble and Ice abilities combined into one. Cryokinesis The ability to manipulate ice, Jubila can create ice as long as there is enough water vapor in the air around her. Jubila uses this ability to create walls of ice to protect herself with or to create makeshift weapons out of ice. Frigokinesis The ability to manipulate snow, Jubila can create snow as long as there is enough water vapor in the air around her. Jubila can raise or lower the density of snow and uses this ability to create walls of packed snow to defend herself with. Ice Breath Jubila can use the standard Ice Breath attack from the Ice abilit. She uses this power to freeze her enemies in place. Bubbles Although she rarely uses it, Jubila can summon a bubble wand, however the bubbles are very cold and can sometimes paralyze opponents from the frostbite. With enough concentratio, she can make these bubbles large enough to trap her opponents inside or be used as platforms for her to jump off of or float on during battle. Snowballs Using her frigokinesis, Jubila can fire snowballs at her opponents, this is her weakest attack and is usually only used as a distraction. Iceballs Using her Cryokinesis, Jubila can fire an advanced version of her snowballs attack at her opponents. These hollow spheres of ice contain pressurized air and deal heavy knock back upon impact. Backstory and Role in the story Not much is known about Jubila's life before she joined The Fame Seeker, even the other Fame Seekers don't know where she came from. She is currently helping Deci alongside the other Fame Seekers. Affiliations Luna: As another member of The Fame Seekers, Jubila is on good terms with Luna Sergio: As another member of The Fame Seeker, Jubila is on good terms with Sergio. Candela: As another member of The Fame Seeker, Jubila is on good terms with Candela. Evan: Evan is the youngest member of The Fame Seekers and Jubila, along with the other Fame Seekers, works to protect him. Deci: Jubila, along with the other Fame Seekers, works for Deci and refers to her as "Boss". Affiliation 6: Affiliation 7: Affiliation 8: Affiliation 9: Affiliation 10: Gallery Trivia * Jubila hates peanuts and will go completely insane if she sees them, because she is allergic. * She has many similarities to Juliet, but their relation is unknown * (Fact 3) * (Fact 4) * (Fact 5) * (Fact 6) * (Fact 7) * (Fact 8) * (Fact 9) * (Fact 10) Category:Kirby RP Category:Female Category:Fame Seekers Category:Bubble Category:Ice Category:Mercenary Category:Puffball Category:Blue Category:Fan Characters